


Pink and Blue

by SeoulWings13



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blindness, Car Accidents, College, Colors, Gen, Medical Inaccuracies, i feel off, im so tired, lack of studying, rey why did you write this, soobin is blue, yeonjun is pink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeoulWings13/pseuds/SeoulWings13
Summary: Soobin hated Yeonjun.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 5





	Pink and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

**"Pink makes me happy when I'm blue."**

**\--------------------**

Soobin yawned slightly. He was tired from working, college was supposed to be freeing. Not tiring and simply impossible to figure out. He'd managed to make it into a university, but staying was harder. He ran a hand through his hair, pinching the damaged ends. Blue was such a pretty color, but often he wondered if the constant hair dye and bleach was good for his scalp.

Giving up and casting his pencil to the side, Soobin stood up and grabbed his bag from beside his desk. There was a little daylight left and he wanted to visit the market to grab some groceries before it closed. Checking to make sure the twenty bucks from his birthday still sat in his wallet, the male hummed to himself and locked the door to his room. 

The sky was a pretty shade of orange and pink, decorating itself with cottony white clouds. His step, so sad without the slight spring, seemed to liven underneath the fresh air and sunset. Today was hard, but tomorrow would be better. It was the only thing keeping the human race going. The thought of hope. 

The store was near closing, yet Soobin managed to miraculously collect his groceries and exit before he was kicked out. He was falling asleep on his feet, not quite realizing where he was going. The long all-nighters and stress-filled days had taken their toll. Sleep always claimed those indebted to it. 

Soobin didn't realize he fell asleep on the subway until a gentle hand and even gentler voice roused him awake. Two things did not connect in the male's mind. Who was this person, and oh this is his stop? Forcing his stiff joints to work, Soobin was grateful when the heavy, produce-filled bag was lifted from his arms. 

Looking at the kind stranger-

_Oh._

It wasn't a stranger. 

_Choi Yeonjun._

Just a year older and so utterly-

Annoying. 

Soobin couldn't stand the sight of him, and yet he didn't know why. Yeonjun just reminded him of something. He was a perfect flower, trying to pull Soobin out of the depressive funk he was in, and yet Soobin knew it was good, knew his lifestyle was destructive. But he was in control, he had power over it. He didn't want to flounder and feel worthless again.

Choi Yeonjun who wasn't afraid of people's opinion, to the point where Soobin hated him. No one was supposed to have their life together in college. Yet as he held on to the reasons to hate Yeonjun, he failed to see the messed up hair, cuts on the older's face, and the look of utter despair. 

Yeonjun wasn't perfect, far from it. He'd just taken his pain and covered it with a fake mask of self-confidence and self-love. Soobin didn't know that, nor did he need to. The older just wanted to see his childhood friend happy again. 

It hurt, seeing Soobin snatch his bags back, and run away, stumbling over himself in exhaustion. Yeonjun didn't know why he let him go. Why his voice failed to call out and bridge the gap that existed solely because of lack of communication. He lifted his hand, fingertips outstretched, but let it fall to his side with a soft sigh.

Yeonjun started the walk to the dorms before some lady clutched at his arm. She was shaking, asking him to call an ambulance for "a young blue-haired boy." there had been an accident. A car had swerved and exploded, Soobin's frame getting caught in the blast. The driver had been killed. 

-

Soobin awoke in a crisp hospital bed, tubes feeding into his arms. He didn't remember getting here, but the thick plaster around his leg and gauze wrapped around his eyes made him sure he wasn't at his dorm. 

There were voices babbling everywhere, the constant overlap ringing in Soobin's ears. The bandages were removed, and Soobin realized he couldn't see. There was no glorious burst of light. No, it was still dark. A hand touched him and he tried to _look_ in the direction of the hand. No vision aided his feeble attempt. A voice and, oh it was that voice. Yeonjun was talking to him, but he wasn't sure if he should listen.

Focusing on the words, Soobin found himself surrounded by so many sounds. There were birds chirping outside, the beeping of a monitor, and voices. So many voices. Yeonjun was talking to a gruff-sounding man. He caught snippets of the conversation here and there.

"Doctor please, are you sure there's nothing you can do?"

"I can give him a cane and send him a referral for a teacher."

"He's supposed to graduate soon, how is that going to happen now?"

"Hard work and good luck."

"There's nothing you can do?"

"He's lucky the eyes were the only thing damaged."

"How is he supposed to live a normal life now?"

"You can be blind and live a normal life. Mr. Choi, you need to calm down a little."

Soobin heard a grunt and footsteps walking over to his bed. He turned his head in the direction of the noise, trying to differentiate if it was Yeonjun or the Doctor. His mind also went to his unfinished homework, wondering if it would ever be done, and submitted for the usual red A. Oh. Colors meant little to nothing to him now. A concept he had loved and grasped was worthless now. 

Yeonjun's hand touched his shoulder, and Soobin inclined his head. A tear traced its quiet path down his face. Yeonjun wanted to be there as a friend for the younger boy, now braving the land without his sight. 

"I heard what the doctor said," Soobin spoke as if his mind was elsewhere, and as he couldn't see the land in front of him, he very well could be. 

"I can help you out, take you places." Yeonjun managed to force his tongue to work, trying to assure Soobin and himself.

"I'd like that."

"You really should consider- Wait what?"

"I wouldn't mind it." 

Yeonjun looked at the boy once so full of light and life now a hollow husk as he came to the terms he wouldn't do anything alone anymore.

"We can apply for a guide dog, you have a cane now... Do you want glasses to cover your eyes?" 

Soobin hummed dully before falling back against the pillows. "When am I discharged?"

"Tomorrow."

"What time is it?"

"There's a clo-" Yeonjun stopped himself. "It's 10:42."

"AM or PM?"

"PM."

"I'm gonna sleep then." Soobin reached for any part of Yeonjun and finding his hand gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

Yeonjun nodded but realizing his mistake, quickly murmured a response. He left, the door closing with a soft click.

Soobin cried. He didn't want Yeonjun to see him crying, but he was so scared. What was he gonna do? How was he gonna live? Soobin wouldn't be able to fight and deny the fact he was no longer able to see. 

-

Somehow he fell asleep. His dreams were filled with color. The bright greens of the grass and trees spread across the clear blue sky dotted with white puffy clouds. There was a breeze tossing amber and brown leaves everywhere. With a whoop, Soobin ran around, cheering. He came to a stop in front of a mirror.

The reflection was dark. Blurry shapes were visible, fading into soft black. The bright color turned various shades of black. It was grotesque and dreary, there was no life in the blackened dulled reflection. Soobin stumbled, taking a step back. then hands. Hands were pushing him toward the mirror.

A cry of protest ripped itself from Soobin's lips, but the force pushed him into the mirror. Everything hurt. He was stuck, unable to see the once beautiful land. He looked down at his hands, unable to differentiate the different fingers. Each joint blended into the floor beneath it. He was becoming a part of the bleak landscape. 

There was the screech of a car and the only thing in focus exploded in front of him. He was thrown backward, Yeonjun's voice yelling frantically for an ambulance. He hated him. Why was Yeonjun helping him? The voice of the doctor crept into the darkness of his mind. His hearing was fine, but his mind was dark and foggy. 

Something thick and heavy was solidifying in his chest. The dream changed again. It was him and Yeonjun sitting on a pier. Dark glasses adorn his face. Yeonjun was describing the landscape in front of them, and Soobin was sketching with a pencil, his lines so impossibly sure and smooth. 

Was this the life he wanted, even with his disability?

No, it wasn't a disability. It was a minor setback. There was nothing he could to fix it, but he could adapt. A little hope broke into the dark knot in his chest. It was shattered when the alarm rang, forcing him to awaken. 

-

Soobin reached for his phone, holding down the button. The dark mass in front of him heightened the sensation of smooth glass and sleep metal under his fingertips.

"Kwan, what time is it?"

"It is 8:30 am."

"What's today's date?"

"Tuesday, January 14, 2020."

Soobin felt around with his fingers, setting the phone down with a light tap. He'd have to be careful. The phone was his only chance for freedom. Yeonjun would help him... He'd get by, eventually. 

The door opened with a loud click, and voices babbled. A squeaking sound entered his room and a nurse called his name. He lifted his head, the cobwebs of his dream still clinging to the crevices of his mind. 

"I'm right here."

"How was your sleep?" 

"It was alright. What's the squeaking sound?" Soobin's curiosity got the better of him. 

"A wheelchair. Your friend is in the lobby. He says he'll take you home." 

"Yeonjun?"

"He has pink hair, tall. Looks like he could be a model." 

"That's Yeonjun." 

"Alright. Mr. Choi, I need you to sit up."

It was a simple task but Soobin sook, sitting up. Was he going to fall over? Was he going to pitch over the edge of the bed? How far was the floor from the bed? Soobin pulled himself up from the bed, two hands as support. The nurse placed her hand on his back, helping him touch the floor.

"I'm a little scared."

"Why?"

"Cause I can't tell what's going on."

"Then try to figure it out. You can hear, right? Just listen. Stop focusing on the eyes, and expand your senses." 

Soobin tried to listen, and by determining how far or close the sounds were, he managed a general layout of the room.

"Lift your foot up, there's a wire there." 

Soobin obeyed, hands out in front of him like a person in the dark. In a sense, that's what he was. Finding the chair, he sat down. 

"Hold out your hands."

Soobin felt cold plastic and metal kiss his palms. A soft loop was attached at one end, and he fondled it. 

"What's this?"

"Your cane. Loop side up. It goes around your wrist. It'll be your eyes." 

Soobin felt the chair start to move. He gripped the sick tightly, trying to memorize the feeling of everything around him. The wind hit his face, and Soobin turned. Yeonjun's lilting laugh sounded in the air. 

"Long time no see, fairy." 

"Why are you helping me?"

"What?"

"Yeonjun we hate each other, right?" 

"I don't hate you." Yeonjun's voice was quiet. "You're my best friend."

"I was your best friend. You're best friend is Taehyun."

"And yours is Beomgyu." 

"Why are you trying so hard?"

"Because I miss you." 

'What is there to miss?"

"You. Ever since the stuff happened."

"Just say it."

"Ever since your older sister left Korea you've been depressed."

"Maybe."

"You feel pressured to be better and now this happened."

"Why is Mr. Perfect checking up on me?"

Yeonjun snorted. "Me. Perfect? Are you insane? I just got out of rehab, Soobin."

"You did drugs?"

"Yeah. Clean now. Have been for a couple of months. I was released yesterday. Came to see you." 

"That's why you weren't answering my calls." a realization dawned on Soobin's face.

"I didn't want you to see I was like that."

"I would've wanted to. Now my last image of you was me yelling at you." 

"I can be there now."

"Fine."

"Where are we heading?"

"My dorm? I can't live alone anymore."

"Where are you going to live?"

"Beomgyu's."

Yeonjun hummed. "Will he help you?"

"Maybe."

"What's so wrong with my house?"

"I'm just adjusting to the fact you don't hate me."

"So?"

"I don't know." 

Yeonjun looked around, the sunsets casting golden shafts of light around. It was a nice contrast of pink and blue. Maybe, it'd all work out later. 

In a bit.

When they trusted each other a bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired, so done with everything. I'm watching everyone excel in things. I barely eat, barely sleep. I feel like I'm an awful lazy person, and yet I'm so tired. I wish the fic could be longer, maybe I'll add a PT 2, but I don't know. I can't even finish Dongho week...


End file.
